Boys, you know
by Tinyniel
Summary: One little misunderstanding. A whole lot of trouble... Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. Please R&R *Finito*
1. Boys, you know

This may look like Harry/Ginny, but it's really more Hermione/Ron. Ron just doesn't know it yet… Hence the titleJ 

Disclaimer: I didn't make the marionettes, I just pull the strings… OK, in plain English; JK's characters, my plot…

***

Boys you know… 

***

"Ron?" Ron looked up from his planet-chart. 

"Yes, Harry?" 

For a second Harry looked about ready to say something. Then he just shook his head. 

"No, never mind." Ron sighed, returning to his homework. But only seconds later he was disturbed again: 

"Eh, Ron?" 

"What is it, Harry?" Ron snapped. He was getting sick of being interrupted every five seconds. Harry looked at him rather startled. 

"No, nothing," he said silently. 

"Are you sure?" Ron urged. "Because if so, you've been trying to tell me nothing for the past hour and a half." 

Harry just shook his head. 

"It's nothing, I assure you. I'm gonna go to the library." 

He got up, and Ron watched him go. 

"What's up?" Ginny's voice made Ron jump. He hadn't even noticed that she'd sat down. 

"It's Harry," Ron sighed. "Something is troubling him, and he wont tell me what. I don't get it, he's always trusted me." 

Ginny was blushing, but she always did at the mention of Harry's name so Ron hardly noticed. 

"Maybe it's something he doesn't feel comfortable talking about," she suggested. 

"Like what?" Ron asked. 

"Love," Ginny blurted out, and as a result blushed heavily. 

"Nah, I'd know if he fancied someone," Ron dismissed. "He was too obvious with Cho." 

"If you say so," Ginny shrugged, getting up. "I'm going to the library… to find Hermione." She rushed off and Ron shook his head. 

"Hermione's had a bad influence on her." 

*

Ginny found Harry where they'd arranged to meet. He gave her a long kiss hello. 

"You haven't told him, have you?" Ginny said immediately after he stopped. Harry laughed. 

"I've missed you too." But Ginny wasn't thrown of trail that easily. 

"You have to tell him, Harry. I'm sick of sneaking around." 

Harry sighed. 

"So am I," he said. "But it's not that easy. What if he…" His voice trailed off. 

"What's he gonna do?" Ginny asked. "Forbid you to see me?" She snorted. "Like _he_ has a say in that." 

"It's not just Ron," Harry argued. "Fred and George too. They… they'll use me for bludger-target practice." 

Ginny giggled, but stopped as soon as she realized Harry wasn't joking. 

"They won't mind, really." 

"You weren't the one sitting next to Ron that day Neville tried to ask you out." Harry imitated Ron's voice: "If he as much as looks at her, I'll… I'll." 

Harry stopped. Some words weren't fit to use in front of girls. Ginny just shrugged. 

"If you don't tell him, I will." 

"No," Harry protested. "That'll only make things worse. I'll tell him, just give me a little more time." He put his arms around her. "I haven't been this happy for ages, Gin. I don't want to ruin it." She kissed him. 

"When you put it that way, how can I say 'no'?"

Hermione was surprised to find she was still holding her books. Harry… and Ginny? When? How long? And more importantly; How had she not noticed? 

'And he's afraid to tell Ron,' she though. 'That's so sweet of him.' 

Hang on, that wasn't sweet. It was the only smart thing to do. Ron would throttle him. Sure, Harry was his best friend, but Ginny was his little sister. In Ron's opinion, she shouldn't be dating until she was at least 35. 

'What do I do?' Hermione thought. This was too big to keep to herself. Should she tell Ron? No, that would make matters a million times worse. How about Harry? He'd deny it, surly. If she were going to talk to anyone it would have to be Ginny. She could tell her that she knew, and that she thought it was great. 

A voice interrupted her thoughts; 

"Hermione, how long have you been standing here?"

Oooo… Cliffhanger…


	2. Boys and relationships

Chapter 2

Hermione spun around. "Neville?" She let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were getting a book on potions," Neville said, looking curiously at her. Hermione was helping him with his Potions-work since Snape had promised to fail him this year if he didn't get his act together. "I was," Hermione assured him, picking a random book out of the shelf. "And here it is." Neville started giggling, and Hermione looked at the title. It read: "Potions to spike your lovelife." Hermione blushed heavily. 'What are they doing keeping a book like this in a school library,' she thought furiously, shoving the book back into the shelf. Neville was shaking with laughter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione got her chance to talk to Ginny the very next day. Ron and Harry were at quidditch practice, and Ginny was sitting in a corner of the common room with her homework. 

"Hey, Gin. Want some help?" Hermione offered, dumping into the chair opposite her. "Unless you're good at reading tarots you really can't help me," Ginny sighed. "I can't believe I let Ron talk me into Divination. Easy-subject my arse…" Hermione looked at the cards, and a devious plot took form. "Actually," she said, lowering her voice and pointing to the Lovers-card, "this card here tells me that the person in question is secretly and romantically involved with a brown-haired, green-eyed Quidditch-seeker with round glasses." Ginny's reaction was far from what Hermione had expected. Instead of going Weasley-red, she started giggling madly. "What did I say?" Hermione asked, staring with surprise at Ginny. "It's just," Ginny managed in between the laughing. "I'm… I'm reading Ron's tarots." For a moment Hermione was lost, but then it dawned on her and a second later both girls were laughing hysterically, the whole common room staring at them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's so funny?" Ron's voices startled them. "Nothing," Hermione said, trying to calm herself down. "Just girl-stuff. You know; Boys… relationships." Across the table Ginny let out a snort of laugher. Harry eyed her nervously.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject. Ron pointed to his robes, which were covered in dirt. "Harry's work," he exclaimed. Both girls looked at Harry with surprise. "Look, I said I'm sorry," Harry sighed. "The Snitch was right next to you, and I…" "Thought you'd knock me off my broom in the attempt?" Ron interrupted. Harry sighed. "It was an accident. You weren't even supposed to be that close to the pitch." "You two sound like an old married couple," Hermione pointed out without thinking. It was the final straw for Ginny, who had no chance of holding back her laughter anymore. Both she and Hermione went into hysterical fits of laughter, the two boys staring at them, one with puzzlement, the other with worry. "Little sisters," Ron sighed, shaking his head. "No, I take that back. Girls! In general." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry pulled Ginny aside later that night. "You haven't… told anyone, have you?" he asked, and she quickly shook her head. "No, what makes you say that?" Harry looked relieved. "It's just what Hermione said earlier," he shrugged. "About boys and relationships." Ginny smiled. "No worries, Harry," she assured him. "She was talking about." Ginny stopped dead, suddenly realising what Hermione _had_ been saying earlier. "Gin, what is it?" Harry asked nervously. Ginny shook her head. "Nothing. I just remembered something I need to talk to Hermione about." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione sat in her room trying to study Arithmancy. But she had trouble concentrating. Damn the guys and their timing. Sure, she hadn't exactly been close to getting Ginny to open up, but she would have if the guys hadn't shown up. Who knew when she'd get another chance to talk to Ginny?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and none other than Ginny's head popped in. "Got a minute?" she asked, and Hermione nodded. "Sure," she said, putting away her book. "I need a break anyway, or I'll start seeing dancing numbers. What on your mind?" Ginny sat down on the bed. "I was just thinking," she started. "About what you said earlier. What did you mean by that whole 'brown-haired-quidditch-seeker' thing?" "I meant you and Harry, of course," Hermione said in her usual matter-of-factly tone. "Oh, so it was just a joke then?" Ginny said as casually as she could. Hermione shook her head. "Nope. I know about you two." "There's nothing to know," Ginny tried to assure her. "I saw you in the library," Hermione interrupted. "There's no use in lying." "I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said, knowing she was fighting a loosing battle. "I heard you too," Hermione said. "Would you like some quotes?" Ginny sighed, staring down at her feet. "Alright, alright.," she said after a little silence. "I admit it; Me and Harry are together." She couldn't help but smile, and Hermione hugged her. "That's great Ginny," she smiled. "And don't worry, I won't tell Ron." Ginny just shrugged. "Someone has to, and Harry sure isn't going to." "Gin, you know he's got every reason to worry," Hermione pointed out. "Ron is going to freak out." "I know," Ginny sighed. "I _hate_ having so many brothers. D'you want one?" Hermione went red. "No, not at all," she said a little too fast. Ginny grinned. "Are you sure?" she teased. "Not even Ron?" Hermione blushed even more. "Certainly not Ron," she protested, picking up her book. "I'm sorry, but I need to get back to work." Ginny just smiled. "Alright," she said, heading for the door. "I trust you'll keep quiet about this…" "Of course," came the muffled reply from behind Hermione's book. Only hear forehead was visible, and it was remarkably red. 


	3. Boys and misunderstandings

A/N: More action in this one, I promise. Sorry about the two first ones, they were a bit… short. But this is where the fun starts!

Chapter 3

Ron puts 2 and 2 together… and gets 5

Ron lay on his bed, staring at the window where a fly was desperately trying to make its way out. He wasn't looking at the fly though. He wasn't even aware he was looking at the window. 

'Why won't Harry tell me what's on his mind?' he thought. They had after all been best friends for 4 years. Surely Harry could trust Ron… Maybe Ginny was right. Maybe it was something Harry didn't feel comfortable talking about. Like love. After all, no matter how hard Ron had tried last year it had been impossible to make Harry admit that he fancied Cho. But he _had_ been ever so obvious about it all the same, and this wasn't like that. Ron sighed. 'OK, so Harry fancies someone,' he concluded. 'Why isn't he telling me who?' 'Maybe it's because he knows you're not gonna like the truth,' a little voice in his head suggested. 'Who could he possibly upset _me_ by fancying?' Ron thought. Then it hit him. Of course, it was so obvious. Why hadn't he seen it before? And it would explain the sudden increase in Harry's visits to the library.

"Hermione!" Ron said aloud. 

"No, I'm Harry. You loosing it mate?" Ron turned to the door where Harry stood, a wide grin on his face. "Or were you just off in your own little world," he asked teasingly. "Shut up, Harry," Ron muttered. 

"I don't see why you won't admit to fancying her," Harry shrugged, dumping himself onto his bed. "You're so obvious it's a marvel she hasn't figured it out herself." "You're all about Hermione today," Ron said grumpily. "You'd almost think _you_ fancy her." "Honestly, you started it," Harry argued. "Gees, what is with you today?" "Me?" Ron snapped. "How 'bout telling me what's been up with _you_ for the past couple of months?" Harry froze. "Nothing," he said quickly. "Are you sure?" Ron interrupted. "Because I've been putting two and two together, and I'm not bloody stupid Harry!" The colour drained from Harry's face. "Then you… you know?" he said slowly, more to himself than Ron. "You're damn right I know!" Ron shouted. "You're bloody lucky I don't break your nose!" "Listen, Ron," Harry started, but was interrupted. "Forget it!" Ron yelled. "As of now, I'm not speaking to you." Before Harry could attempt to explain again, Ron was out the door. Harry lay back in bed. 'I've done it now,' he thought grimly.

Ron rushed down the stairs, hardly noticing where he was going. In the common room he spotted Hermione. "Ron? What's the matter?" she asked when she saw him. Ron opened his mouth to snap at her, but found he couldn't. He couldn't say anything. It hurt just looking at her. He rushed out of the room, Hermione shouting after him.

Standing in the empty hallway, he had no idea where to go. It was really too late for him to be outside the common room anyway. If Filch caught him, he was sure to face detention. But somehow he didn't care. 

He couldn't go back anyway. The very thought of facing Hermione, or Harry, made him sick. He couldn't believe Harry would do something like that. 'He's supposed to be my best friend,' Ron thought gloomily. Sure, Ron had never really admitted to fancying Hermione… But Harry knew. He'd said so just a few minutes ago. And Ron knew how obvious he was. The memory of the Yule Ball last year was all to clear in his mind. Seeing Hermione with Victor Krum had been pure torture. And even then he hadn't been able to bring himself to telling her how he felt. He was lucky he hadn't lost her to Krum. Hermione had seemed quite taken by him, and he'd even asked her to come stay with him over the summer. Thankfully, for Ron, Hermione's parents thought she was a bit too young to spend her holiday visiting an 18-year-old boy. Ron had learnt all this from Ginny, who had become quite good friends with Hermione over the last two years.

Ron walked aimlessly through the halls. He had no idea where to go. In the end he found himself standing in front of the doors in the main hall. 'Hagrid,' he thought. 'It's not that late, I'm sure he wont mind.' He pushed the doors open with a creak that Filch must have heard no matter where in the castle he was, and made his way out into the cold evening.

Harry was still lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, when both Hermione and Ginny stormed into the room. "You told him?" Ginny asked, though it sounded more like an accusation than a question. Harry sat up in bed. "No, he already," He stopped, remembering Hermione was there. "Told him what?" he asked, trying to smoothen things over. Hermione just smiled. "It's OK, Harry. I know." Harry stared at her. "I thought you said you hadn't told anyone," he said, turning to Ginny. "I haven't," she assured him. "Hermione saw us in the library." "And for what it's worth, I think it's great news," Hermione said carefully. Harry sighed. "Ron clearly doesn't. Did you tell him?" "No," Hermione said. "Well, someone must have because he knows," Harry sighed. "At least the cats out of the bag," Ginny said, sitting down next to Harry and putting her arm around him. "I mean, he'll calm down in a while." Harry shook his head. "You didn't hear him. He threatened to break my nose." "I'm sure he didn't mean it," Hermione said helpfully. "You know Ron, he's pretty hasty." "Yeah, well this was a whole new side of Ron," Harry said. "He was furious." 'That's funny,' Hermione thought. He had seemed more hurt to her.

"Well, if you think it will do any good, I can talk to him," she suggested. "He's probably not mad at me." Harry grinned. "No, you've always had a way with him," he teased, and Hermione went red. "I'll go look for him then," she said, hurrying out of the room. 

Ginny giggled. "How long d'you think we have to wait for those two to get together?" she asked Harry. "The way Ron behaves?" Harry smiled. "About two to three years." 

'Summath on yer mind, Ron?" Hagrid asked. Ron nodded. "Yeah, but I don't really wanna talk about it." Hagrid motioned for him to come in. "Sit down then," he said. "I'll make you a cup of tea and you can not talk about it." Ron nodded, and dumped himself into one of Hagrid's large, comfortable chairs.

"Now, what is it?" Hagrid asked, passing Ron a huge cup. "Nothing," Ron said grimly. "I see," Hagrid said. "And would this nothing have _something_ to do with Hermione?" Ron stared at him. "How do you?" he started, and Hagrid smiled. "If there's one thing you're not good at, Ron, it's hiding your feelings," he said, and Ron blushed. "What did she do this time?" Hagrid asked, and Ron sighed. "She and Harry… they're together," he said gloomily. Hagrid stared at him. "Are you sure?" he said, and Ron nodded. "That's odd," Hagrid said. "I thought Harry fancied…" "Fancied who?" Ron asked curiously. "Well, to be honest," Hagrid admitted, "I always thought he fancied yer little sister." "Ginny?" Ron laughed. "You've gotta be joking. Thanks, I needed a laugh." Hagrid scratched his beard. "I could be wrong, of course," he said thoughtfully. "When it comes to those matters, Harry doesn't exactly tell me much." "Join the club," Ron muttered.

Hermione stopped in the common room. Exactly where should she start looking for Ron? Since he wasn't exactly the kind to run off when he got mad, she had no idea where he might have gone. She just knew she had to find him before Filch did, or he would be in major trouble. 

She pushed open the portrait-hole and peered into the dark hallway. It looked deserted enough, but Hermione had been on too many nightly outings with Harry and Ron to know that just because it looked empty, it didn't mean it was. In fact, they'd often found it meant the complete opposite. 'Why didn't I ask Harry to borrow the Invisibility Cloak,' she thought as she quietly made her way out into the hall.

"Up a bit late, aren't we?" Hermione turned to face the picture of the pink lady. "I need to find my friend," she explained, and the portrait nodded. "Ah, the red-haired boy." "You've seen him?" Hermione asked hopefully. "Did you see where he went?" "If you can wait a few minutes, I'll ask around," the portrait offered. Hermione nodded and watched her disappear out of the frame.

Hermione sat down in a corner, pulling her robes around her. It was so typical of Ron to pull a stunt like this. He didn't care if people worried. She glanced at her watch. She _was_ worried. Hogwarts might be one of the safest places in the world, but that didn't mean there weren't dangerous thing there. According to _Hogwarts – A history_, the school was so large, and had so many chambers, that if was impossible to account for what was in all of them. 

While she sat there pondering what terrible monsters the school might hold, the pink lady came back. "There you are dear," she smiled. "Now, Lord Faddington in the entrance hall said he saw your friend go outside, and he hasn't come back in." 'Hagrid,' Hermione though, silently cursing herself for not thinking about that. "Thanks," she said to the portrait, and hurried down the hall.

"There you go, Ron," Hagrid said, stopping outside the main doors. "Thanks, Hagrid," Ron said. "But you didn't need to walk me." "Course I did," Hagrid insisted. "You're not even s'posed to be out this late. You'd better hurry back to the tower before Filch catches you." Ron just shrugged. "Who cares if I get detention," he said miserably. Hagrid put a large hand on Ron's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too much about this Harry-Hermione thing," he said helpfully. "I'm sure it's all a big misunderstanding." Ron sighed. "Probably," he said distantly. "G'night Hagrid."

Hermione looked desperately around in the empty hallway. She was sure she had heard footsteps, and now she was looking for somewhere to hide. She ducked behind a suit of armour, and just in time as Snape came around the corner. He looked surly around himself, and for a second Hermione was scared he could see right through the armour at her. But a second later he walked past her, not even looking in her direction. Hermione didn't dare breathe until she was certain his steps were gone.

Ron wasn't bothering to not make any noise. He had already had a miserable day, and any punishment Filch would give him couldn't possibly make it any worse. He turned a corner, and walked right into someone. "Hermione?" he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" "Looking for you," Hermione whispered. "Have you any idea what time it is? Filch will skin you alive." "Why do you care?" Ron asked, pushing his way past her. Hermione followed him. "Look, Ron; I know you're upset," she started. "Hermione, I don't want to talk about it," Ron said wearily. "But Ron," Hermione said softly. "If you just listen." "No!" Ron shouted, his voice echoing in the halls. "I don't want to talk about it, peridod!" "Shhh," Hermione hissed. "I just passed Snape on the way here, and if he finds us we're in worse trouble than you can imagine." 

"Indeed you are." Hermione and Ron turned at the sound of Professor Snape's cold voice. "Having a little midnight rendezvous are we?" he smirked. "That will cost you. Come!" Gloomily, the two followed Snape to his office. 


	4. Boys and Dentention

My sincere apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I've been busy. Very busy… 

Chapter 4 – Boys and detention

"Brilliant! Just brilliant!" Ron complained as he and Hermione made their way back to Gryffindor tower. "Oh shut up, Ron," Hermione said surly. "This is all your fault anyway." Snape had given them both detention the very next day, and taken fifty points from each of them for being out of bed. He would gladly have taken more, but Gryffindor only had 125 points, as it was still quite early in the term. 

"My fault?" Ron argued. "Yes," Hermione said. "If you could just learn to control your temper." "Oh that's rich," Ron muttered. He speed up, and reached the portrait before Hermione. The pink lady was sleeping, and Ron coughed loudly to wake her up. She opened her eyes, and looked grumpily at him. "Butterbur," Ron muttered, and ignored her inquiries as to where he had spent the past few hours. Hermione hurried after him. "Ron, I still want to talk to you about," she started. Ron turned to look at her, but he didn't look angry any more. "Still don't wanna talk about it," he said quietly. "Not today, not tomorrow. Not next week. Not ever. You got that?" "But Ron," Hermione started, but he wasn't listening. He was already on his way to the boys' dormitories. She watched him go, again puzzled that he had seemed more sad than angry. 

***********************************************************************

Harry sat up in bed when Ron entered. "Thank God," he said. "I was beginning to worry about you." But Ron ignored him, and Harry decided he would leave any further conversation for the next day. He didn't want to risk Ron having another outburst and waking up the other boys.

Ron lay down in bed, closing the drapes. Was Harry really so daft that he thought Ron would cool off this fast? "I'm not forgiving him," he muttered. "Not for this."

When Harry woke up the next morning, Ron had already gone down to breakfast. Entering the Great Hall, Harry saw him sitting alone a few seats away from Ginny and Hermione. Harry made his way towards him, but Hermione's hand stopped him. "He doesn't wanna talk to anyone," she said quietly. "Trust me, I've tried." "We both have," Ginny added. Harry sighed, and sat down next to Hermione. 

"How long d'you think he's planning on staying mad?" he asked Ginny, but she just shrugged. "I dunno," she said. "This isn't like him. He usually just throws a punch and then calms down enough to be spoken to." "And the detention isn't exactly helping either," Hermione pointed out. "Detention?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, Snape caught us last night. Took 100 points from Gryffindor and we've got detention tonight." "I'm so sorry, Hermione," Ginny said. "Yeah, we never meant for you to get in trouble," Harry added. Hermione just waved a hand at them. "Don't worry about it. The most important thing is that we got Ron safely back inside." Harry and Ginny exchanged grins, and Hermione rolled her eyes at them. "Oh please," she muttered. "So, you'll be serving detention together?" Harry teased, and Hermione went flushing red. "Yeah, why?" she said hastily. "Oh, nothing," Harry smiled. "I just figured that'll give you time to talk about… stuff…" "If Grumpy over there calms down by then," Hermione said quietly, glancing over at Ron.

***********************************************************************

Ron was furiously buttering the same piece of toast he had been for the past 10 minutes, and watching his three friends out of the corner of his eyes. 'Two friends,' he corrected himself. 

What was Harry doing smiling at her like that? Ginny was smiling too. 'I bet she knew all along,' he thought miserably. 'If you can't even trust your own sister…' He put down his toast, which apart from a tick layer of butter, was untouched, and left the hall, careful to avoid eye contact with anyone.

************************************************************************

Harry watched Ron leave. "I'll try to talk to him again tonight, if you like," Hermione offered when she saw the look on Harry's face. "Thanks," he muttered, stirring his porridge. He doubted it would do any good.

The three ate in silence for a while, but that was broken when Fred and George joined the table. "What is with Ron today?" George asked, dumping himself down next to Ginny. "He looked like he'd been fed lemons for breakfast," Fred joked. "And when I asked him what was wrong he just told me to bugger off and mind my own business." Harry shifted nervously in his seat. He and Ginny exchanged looks, and she shook her head slightly. Even though she was convinced that Fred and George would be thrilled by the news, she doubted this was the time to tell them. It was best to sort out Ron first. Luckily, the twins didn't pick up on the nervous mood at the table. They were already deep in discussion about who the victim of their next prank should be.

**********************************************************************

Ron planned to avoid both Harry and Hermione all day, and his plan worked perfectly right up to his Potions class at the end of the day. 

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley." Ron looked up at Snape, who was wearing the smirk he always did when he had the pleasure of punishing Gryffindors. "Your detention is to be served here, tonight," he said. "7 o'clock." "Damn," Ron muttered. He had forgotten all about his detention. He had hoped he could avoid the others by staying in the dorm that evening, but clearly that was not going to happen.

************************************************************************

Snape's classroom looked even gloomier at night, and both Ron and Hermione were reluctant to go in. But they weren't too keen to find out what would happen if they were late either, so they hurried in, closing the door. Snape sat at his desk. "You're late," he remarked. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but the look Snape gave her made her stop mid-sentence. 

"Over there," Snape said, pointing to some large crates in the corner. Ron walked over and looked into them. His stomach turned violently. Both the crates were full of huge, slimy slugs. Ron's mind flashed back to his little accident in his second year, and for a moment he was worried he was going to vomit. Behind him, he heard Hermione gasp. "They need to be pickled," Snape explained, ignoring their disgusted reactions. He pointed to a table full of glass jars. "I will be in my office, grading essays, but don't for a second think that means you can slack off. I'll know." He turned, walking away, and Ron stuck out his tongue at his back. "Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley," Snape said quietly, not even turning around. "I suggest you restrain yourself from further gestures if you don't want your house to end up with a minus." Ron stared after him. "How did he?" he started. Hermione shrugged. "He's Snape," she concluded, helping Ron lift one of the crates over to the table.

Pickling the slugs was nothing but disgusting. They worked in silence, Ron trying hard not to think about what he was doing. Instead, he cast glances over at Hermione. 'I bet I know who she'd rather be spending the night with,' he though, but thought against making a remark about it. He didn't want it confirmed.

Finally, it was Hermione who broke the silence. "Are you feeling ready to talk yet?" she asked. "No," Ron said shortly. "Ron, this isn't like you," Hermione said, and Ron could have sworn she sounded worried. "You usually just get angry, but I've been getting the impression that you're depressed." "Your point?" Ron asked wearily. "Well, he is your best friend," Hermione pointed out. "Shouldn't you be happy" "Best friend my arse," Ron interrupted. "If he was any kind of friend at all, he wouldn't." He stopped himself. "He was afraid to tell you, you know," Hermione said. "He was certain you would beat him up." "He's bloody lucky   
I haven't," Ron muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Have it your way, Ron," she sighed, returning her attention to the pickling. 

They worked for nearly two hours, and the first crate was almost empty when Snape came out of his office. "That will do," he said, and both Ron and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "But don't let me catch you on any more nightly outings," Snape continued. "Or I assure you, you will have worse things than slugs to deal with. Now get out of here." They hurried out, eager to get away from both the slugs and Snape. 

They'd only gone a few paces, though, when Ron stopped Hermione. "Listen, I need to know," he said quietly. "Harry…is he in love with…" He couldn't make himself finish. "Yes, very much," Hermione said, and Ron's heart sank. "Then I'm happy for the two of you," he said sadly, and started walking away. 'The two of us…' Hermione though, confused. Then it all dawned on her. "Ron, wait!" she called, hurrying to catch up with him and cursing herself for not figuring it out.

Ron stopped when he heard her, and she caught up with him. "You've… got it… wrong," she panted. "Me and Harry aren't together." "You're not?" Ron asked, baffled. "No, not at all," she assured him. "I mean, I like Harry. But between you and me, he's a bit dull." Ron could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Besides," Hermione continued, blushing, "I can't go out with him when I'm in love with someone else." She wondered where she got the courage to say it. Ron went flushing red as well. "And do you think this someone else is in love with you too?" he asked, not daring to look at her. "I think so, yeah," Hermione said, moving closer and taking his hand. "I mean, nothing says love like belching slugs, right?" "You noticed, huh?" Ron muttered. Hermione nodded. "I've been waiting for you to make a move." "Oh," Ron said. He was suddenly feeling very nervous. Hermione smiled. "This is where you kiss me," she whispered. "OK," Ron nodded, but made no sign of actually doing so. Hermione looked expectantly at him. "Well?" she asked carefully. "I'm working on it," Ron muttered. "Well, work faster or Snape will catch us again," Hermione said quietly. "Don't push me," Ron snapped. "Well," Hermione huffed, "if you had any resolution at all, you wouldn't need." She didn't get any farther because at that moment Ron did kiss her. Hermione looked at him, surprised and lost for words. "Well, at least I've found an effective way to shut you up," Ron grinned, and Hermione punched him on the shoulder. "You are such an idiot," she said furiously, but Ron just laughed. "You're worse off then," he whispered, putting his arms around her. "You're the one who's in love with the idiot." Hermione just kissed him.

"Just one question though," he said, and she nodded. "If you and Harry aren't together, what was he afraid of telling me?" "Oh," Hermione smiled. "Him and Ginny. They're a couple." "A couple of what?" Ron asked, and Hermione laughed. "They're together, you goof." "WHAT!?" Ron thundered. "That's it! This time I really am breaking his nose!" 

******************************************************************************************

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Someone mentioned blood-shed. Well, the next chapter is called Boys and Broken Noses:) And I hope it'll be up Saturday at the latest


	5. Boys and broken noses

AN: I know, I know. It's taken me ages. Don't ask, OK? It didn't take me this long to write it, just to get it up, I've just been prioritising another fiction *coughThroughTheEyesOfATraitoRCough* Anyways, enjoy…

***

Chapter 5 – Boys and broke noses

"Ron, at least think about this!"

"No!"

"Ron!"

"No!"

'Boys,' Hermione thought, shaking her head as she hurried after Ron through the halls. 

"Ron, wait!" she shouted, be he wasn't listening. He had reached the portrait, and snapped the password at the fat lady. 

"There is no need to be so rude, young man," she huffed, leering at him. "When I was young, one respected ones elders." 

"Just bloody open will you!" Ron yelled. 

The delay had given Hermione a chance to catch up with him, and she smiled apologetically at the lady before she went inside after him.

Harry and Ginny were cuddled up on the sofa in front of the fire when Ron burst in. Harry jumped to his feet. 

"Ron," he started, but that was all he had time to say. Ron flung out his fist at him, and hit him in the face. Harry trembled backwards, and fell on his back. 

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?" Ginny shrieked, kneeling next to Harry, who was touching his nose carefully, blood streaming out of it. 

"I can't believe you!" Ron yelled at Harry, ignoring his sister. "I mean, she's my little sister! Of all the people! She's just a kid." 

Ginny was staring furiously at Ron. 

"I'm not a kid anymore!" she screamed. "I turned 14 this summer, in case you didn't notice!" 

Harry felt he should do or say something to stand up for himself, and Ginny, but his nose hurt so bad he had trouble thinking about anything else. Besides, Ginny sounded like she was doing pretty well on her on. She was giving Ron quite the lecture.

"Are you alright?" Ginny suddenly asked softly, turning to Harry again. 

"Not really," he managed. 

She helped him up. 

"I'm taking you to see Madam Pomfrey," she said, putting an arm around him to support him. Harry felt slightly dizzy, and staggered a bit. 

"And you!" Ginny snapped, turning to Ron. "You better have a good apology waiting when we get back, or I'm owling mum and dad first thing tomorrow." 

Ron watched her help Harry out of the room, and then dumped himself onto the sofa, rubbing his fist. 

"I'm an idiot," he sighed. "We've already established that today," Hermione pointed out, joining him. She conjured up an icepack with her wand, and Ron held it against his knuckles. 

"Why can't you just be happy for them?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged. 

"She's my baby sister. I should be protecting her." 

Hermione looked doubtfully at him. "From Harry?"

"From everybody," Ron said. "She's just 14. That's way too early to be dating." 

"Says the guy who spent all of last year running after Fleur," Hermione teased. 

"That was different," Ron protested. "She was… I mean." 

Hermione just laughed. 

"Ginny is going to start dating, Ron," she said softly, taking his hand. "You might as well get used to it. And she couldn't have made a better choice than Harry." 

"You're right, as always," Ron sighed. "I'm an idiot."  

"So, d'you still want me then?" he asked, slightly anxious. "I mean, despite all this idiot business." 

Hermione just kissed him. 

"Of course," she whispered. "I've known you were an idiot since I first met you." 

Ron just laughed. 

"By the way," he whispered, "I spent just as much of last year worrying about you and Krum as I did running after girls." 

"I know," Hermione assured him.

She was about to kiss him again when someone coughed. They both spun around, only to see Ginny smiling in the doorway. 

"I came to get Harry's pyjamas," she explained, still grinning. "Madam Pomfrey wants to keep him overnight." 

"Is he alright?" Ron asked anxiously. 

"Well, you _did_ manage to break his nose," Ginny said, her smile disappearing. 

"I'm so sorry," Ron sighed. 

"Tell that to Harry," Ginny shrugged. "It his nose." 

"Well, I owe you one too," Ron pointed out, but Ginny just shook her head. 

"We're even if you promise you'll never hit my boyfriend again. You're not the only hard-hitting member of the family, you know." 

"Deal," Ron said, rubbing his hand. Ginny laughed. 

"Do me a favour and get his pyjamas, will you. I don't think Neville and the others will be too happy to see me in their room." 

Ron hurried off, and Ginny joined Hermione on the couch.

"So?" she asked. 

"So?" Hermione repeated, smiling. 

"Yes?" Ginny asked, and Hermione blushed. 

"Yes," she smiled, and Ginny hugged her. 

"That's great news. It was about time my pigheaded brother come to his senses." 

"Who knows, maybe we'll be sisters in law," Hermione suggested, and Ginny laughed. 

*

The next day, Ron visited Harry in the hospital wing. 

"Hi," he said carefully, standing as far away from the bed as possible. "How are you feeling?" 

"Well, my best friend broke my nose, but other than that I'm fine," Harry said surly. But seeing the look on Ron's face he didn't have the heart to keep up the act anymore. 

"I'm kidding," he laughed, and Ron relaxed. 

"I am so sorry, Harry," he started, but Harry just shook his head. 

"Forget it. You're long forgiven." 

"You sure?" Ron asked, and Harry nodded. 

"I was kinda glad you hit me actually. I was pretty worried about you for a while." 

"Yeah, I got some facts wrong," Ron muttered, going flushing red. 

"So I heard," Harry smiled. "It was about bloody time Ron." 

"I know," Ron said, still blushing. 

"I can't believe you thought I'd go after Hermione," Harry said. 

"And I can't believe you're going out with my sister," Ron said, sitting down on the bed. "I did _not_ see that one coming, Harry." 

It was Harry's turn to blush. 

"Yeah, well… She's something," he muttered. 

"Are you really in love with her?" Ron asked, and Harry was quick to nod. " Right, then I'm happy for you. But you do know that if you hurt her I'll have to hit you again." 

Harry laughed. 

"No worries, mate," he said, shielding his nose. 

"Friends?" Ron asked, holding out his hand. 

"Friends," Harry agreed, shaking it.

***


End file.
